Beetle In A Box
by beastchicky
Summary: Same title as my last 1 nearly , I know, but when you see the story, you'll understand. . .Azkedelia finds a box. . .
1. Beetle In A Box

"Az!" A woman of 26 exclaimed, looking up from her sewing. "Azkedelia Zumo! Stay away from that! And for goodness sake, don't open the box." "Aww, _c'mon_,Mum." 10 year old Azkedelia whined, turning from the open closet. "It's just a box. It's not gonna _bite_."

"I know that dear, but I still don't want you to open it."

Azkedelia slumped away, to her bedroom. Her mum was hiding something from her, and she'd do _anything_ to find out what.

~*~

"Az." Said a voice at the door. "Can I come in?" "Sure, Dad." Az replied.

"I found this and thought you might like it." Said the mirror that walked through the door. Behind it was a man wearing glasses. He hung the mirror on a conveniently placed nail on the wall. "There, perfect." He said.

"Thanks dad." Azkedelia smiled, giving her step-father a big hug. Her black hair and pale skin contrasted with his blond curls and tanned features, as did her mother's; but it was in a good way. "I was spring cleaning when I found it." Azkedelia's step-father explained. "Well, I'd better get going, before I'm late for work. Love you."

He gave Azkedelia a goodbye kiss, (which the girl was only too happy to return) and left, shutting the door on the way out. Azkedelia inspected the oval, blue mirror, which was almost as tall as she was. From the looks of things, something had been attached to each side of the mirror, possibly to hold it up.

Azkedelia picked up her and began to brush her straight, jet-black hair. Suddenly she saw a face flash across the mirror. Azkedelia dropped her brush and screamed. The door flew open, and there stood her mother, who's looks of concern soon changed to anger.

"Where did you get that?" Demanded Azkedelia's mother. "Dad." Azkedelia explained, shaking from shock. "All I did was brush my hair, and I saw a face, and I screamed." "Dinner's ready." Azkedelia's mum suddenly exclaimed, changing the subject. "You go down, and I'll be right there." Azkedelia did as she was told, still shaking slightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay. That's the end of chapter one. Any ideas, just say so, and I'll try to add them.


	2. The Man In The Mirror

"Aha." Azkedelia pulled the mirror out of the closet. In doing so, she accidentally knocked over the box. "Oops." Said Azkedelia, looking at the contents of the box, mostly clothing which were sprawled over the floor. She began to pick up the outfits, when she came across a red, spiderweb-patterned poncho.

'How pretty.' Thought Azkedelia, trying on the poncho. It was slightly big, but otherwise, perfect. She was about to put it away, when she heard a voice.

"Hey Babes." The scratchy voice said. Azkedelia turned, and saw a pale man in the mirror. She was about to scream, when he put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. Azkedelia tried to squirm away, but the Man's grip was too strong.

"I'm going to let you go now." The Man spoke to Azkedelia as if she were a young child. "If I do, will you promise not to scream?" Azkedelia nodded, too scared to disobey. "Good." Smiled the Man, letting her go. "Now tell me what's up?"

"Wh-Who _are _you?" Azkedelia stuttered. "Something tells me you've got amnesia, Babes." The Man decided. "Now, just say my name-" "What _is_ you name?" Asked Azkedelia, feeling alittle braver. "Oh boy." The Man slapped his face in disbelief.

"Okay." He said. "We'll play a game. You know how to play charades? Of course you do." He held up two fingers.

"Two words." Said Azkedelia.

The Man then held up one finger and then tapped his arm with two fingers.

"First word, two syllables."

The man indicated behind him. Out of curiosity, Azkedelia turned around. Behind her was the biggest beetle she'd _ever_ seen.

"Beetle?" She said in confusion.

The beetle disappeared, and was replaced by a carton of orange juice, which was being poured into a cup.

"Orange?" Guessed Azkedelia. "Cup? Carton? Pour? Drink? Juice?"

"That's _it_!" The Man excitedly exclaimed. "Now all you have to do is say my name three times in a row and you'll be transported to me." "Why would I want to?" Questioned Azkedelia. "I don't know a thing about you." "Just do it, okay." The Man looked kinda desperate, and Azkedelia, who felt sorry for him, reluctantly agreed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I bet you knew who he was right at the start. Try to guess who the others are. Bet you can't guess them all. Btw, don't guess the tan guy, I just made him up.


	3. Beetlejuice

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Azkedelia nervously said. Suddenly, the world began to spin. When it stopped spinning, she was in a room messier than her own. In the midst of the mess, stood a man, unlike anyone she'd ever seen.

He had a pale, and I mean _really_ pale, face, except for the dark rings around his blue and green eyes. On his head was a white/blond mop of hair, which stuck out in every direction. He was wearing a black tie, and a black and white striped suit, with a purple (or pink, depending how you look at it) shirt underneath.

"Hey B-" He stopped suddenly, looking straight into her eyes. "Wait a minute! You're not Babes . . . You sure look like her, though. Oh well, what do you expect?" He sighed, and sat down on his bed, his head resting in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Azkedelia inquired, resting a hand on Beetlejuice's shoulder. "It's just; I haven't seen her in ages." Beetlejuice explained. "Who?" Azkedelia asked, a confused look resting on her face.

Suddenly, the door opened. A skeleton popped his head through the door, and Azkedelia gasped in fright. "Be-atlejuice." He began, with a _very_ French accent. "Sacre Bleu!" He exclaimed. "Is it-"

"No, Jacques, it isn't." Beetlejuice said. "But she does look like her. Especially with-"

"Hey, it's-" A _huge_ spider, the biggest Azkedelia had ever seen, poked her head through the door. "Sorry, Ginger, but it isn't." Beetlejuice repeated, but Azkedelia had stopped listening. She was looking at the spider.

"Beetlejuice, take me somewhere, anywhere." Azkedelia was shaking like a leaf. "Now!" She added, tugging at his shirt. "All right, all right." Beetlejuice agreed.

Poof! Azkedelia and Beetlejuice were in an enormous desert that seemed to stretch for miles. "Oops!" Beetlejuice gulped. "We should start running, like, right now!" Before Azkedelia could ask why, the head of a gargantuan striped worm-like creature popped out of the sand.

~*~

Meanwhile, back at the closet. . .

"The _never _clean up, do they?" Azkedelia's father grumbled, shoving the last of the stuff in the closet, and shutting the door. "Erik, have you seen Azkedelia?" A voice called from downstairs. "No I haven't, Babes." Erik called back, as he walked downstairs. "Don't call me that, please." Azkedelia's Mum replied. "Sorry, Honey." Erik kissed his partner on the cheek.

~*~

"What . . . was . . . that?" Azkedelia panted. "Sand . . . worm." Beetlejuice replied, as they both collapsed on the ground with a thud. "Soo . . . What's . . . your name?" Beetlejuice asked, catching his breath slightly. "Azkedelia." Azkedelia replied. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"So, where exactly am I?" Azkedelia asked, looking around. "SandwormLand." Beetlejuice replied. "Where's that?" Azkedelia looked at Beetlejuice with confusion. "It's in the Neitherworld." Beetlejuice explained. "The what???" Azkedelia asked.


	4. The Neitherworld

"The Neitherworld," Beetlejuice explained. "is where you go when you die. Sometimes, the living can come here too, but the only living people I know of who _actually_ managed to get her were you and-"

"You're _dead_!?!" Azkedelia exclaimed in confusion, cutting Beetlejuice off. "Yes." Beetlejuice answered. "Does that mean _I'm_ dead???" Azkedelia questioned. "No, it doesn't." Beetlejuice assured her. "It just means you can see the dead. Can either of you parents see the dead too?"

"Well, mum can't." Azkedelia replied. "My Father might." "Have you asked him?" Beetlejuice inquired. "I've never met him." Sighed Azkedelia. "Mum doesn't like to talk about him, and whenever I bring up the subject, she always . . . how should I put this?" "Worms her way out of it?" Beetlejuice offered, transforming into a worm.

Azkedelia giggled. Beetlejuice smiled a wide smile, showing his crooked, yellow teeth. Then he morphed back to normal. "You're so funny, Beej." Azkedelia smiled.

Beetlejuice looked teary-eyed, and turned away. "I'm sorry, Beetlejuice." Azkedelia put a hand on the Ghost's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Babes, you didn't realize." Beetlejuice smiled, turning back to face Azkedelia again.


	5. Missing

"Hello, is that the police?" Erik asked. (Of course it is, you doff. Who else would it be, Pizza Palace?) "My daughter's gone missing, and I think she's run away . . . She's about 10, with straight black hair, pale skin, and. . ."

~*~

"So, what do you do for fun?" Azkedelia inquired, looking at Beetlejuice. "I dunno." He replied. "I haven't done much since . . . well, in a while." He turned away. Suddenly, he looked at the ground with great interest. He picked up a rather large cockroach, and was about to put it in his mouth, when. . .

"Drop it!" Exclaimed Azkedelia, causing Beetlejuice to jump, dropping the cockroach, which scuttled away. "What was that for?" He growled. "Mum says it's wrong to eat bugs." Azkedelia replied. "Hey, there _are_ reasons why I eat bugs, y'know." "Just, don't." Azkedelia demanded.

"Fine." Sighed Beetlejuice. "I won't eat another bug, but only _if_ you eat one first." "I can't." Azkedelia said nervously. "Just, _don't_ make me."

"Okay. . ." Beetlejuice, looked at her in confusion, but decided not to press her for answers. Instead, he tried to change the subject.

~*~

"When was the last time you saw her?" A rather large-built policeman holding a pen and notebook, sat down on the sofa, next to Azkedelia's parents.

"Well, I think it was right before I left for work." Erik began. "I put a mirror up in her room."

"I took the mirror down and put it back in the closet."

Erik looked at his wife with surprise. "Why?" He asked. "Long story short, I don't like mirrors." She replied. "Well, dear, next time you do that, _please_ tidy up." He asked. "The closet was _such_ a mess."

"But, I. . ." Her voice trailed away, as she looked in the direction of the closet. "The mirror. Of course!" She rushed up the stairs, completely ignoring everyone else asking what she was on about.

~*~

"So, who _was _the other girl, who you seem only too happy to talk about?" Azkedelia inquired, looking at Beetlejuice, who suddenly seemed interested in counting every speck of dirt they were sitting next to.

"Azkedelia!" Azkedelia looked up to see her Mum running towards her. "Lydia!?!"Exclaimed Beetlejuice. "Mum!?!" Azkedelia gasped. "MUM???" Beetlejuice looked surprised enough to faint.


	6. Flashbacks

"Um, Az, this might not be the best time for it, but I might as well tell you." Lydia looked uncomfortable. "Beej is your father."

Beetlejuice's eyes lit up at the sound of his nickname. "It _is_ you!" He exclaimed, enveloping Lydia in a back-breaking hug. "Um . . . Beej . . . Can't breathe." Lydia gasped. "Oh. Sorry." Beetlejuice apologised, letting Lydia go.

Suddenly, Beetlejuice gasped. "I'm a f-f-father??? You mean, that night, when we-" "Not in front of Az." Lydia blushed.

[Flashback]  
"C'mon Babes." Beetlejuice strained, trying to drag an intoxicated Lydia out of the bar and back home. "I think you drank alittle too much." "Your thuuuch a . . . um . . . thingy." Lydia slurred, falling over herself and Beetlejuice.

After five _long_ minutes, Beetlejuice managed to get Lydia back to 'BJ Roadhouse'. All he had to do was get Lydia back to _her _side of the mirror. Unfortunately, to do that, she had to say his name three times, and, drunk as she was, that was almost impossible.

"C'mon Babes, all you have to say is my name three times." Beetlejuice pleaded, looking nervously at the time. If Lydia stayed too long, she'd be late for school the next morning.

"You're cute." Lydia looked misty-eyed at Beetlejuice. "Let's make out."

Now, the Beetlejuice had a problem. While self-appointed Ghost with the Most was a perverted maniac with a lust for any and _every_ female, he was smart enough to know that if he did _anything_ at all, it would forever change they're friendship. Unfortunately, Lydia was a persuasive drunk.

~*~

The next morning, Lydia moaned, holding her head. "What happened?" She groaned. Next to her, something moved. She opened her eyes to find her clothes spread out over the floor. She gasped, pulling the covers up to her chin, and turned, hoping that she hadn't done what she thought she had.

"Mornin', Babes." Beetlejuice yawned, turning to face Lydia. "Beetlejuice, tell me we didn't, _please_." Lydia begged, knowing they had. "No comment." Beetlejuice blushed. "What I say may incriminate me." "I have to go." Lydia declared. "Home, home, home." Suddenly, she disappeared. She was in such a hurry; she didn't even bother taking her clothes with her.

~*~

A few days later, Lydia returned with a box. She began to pack her clothes into it; then she left, all without saying much more than "Beetlejuice" several times.

For the next few months, Beetlejuice saw nothing but his own reflection whenever he looked into the mirror. Eventually he gave up, only glancing over whenever he happened to look in that direction.  
[End Flashback]

"Come live with us, Beetlejuice." Azkedelia asked, looking up at the Ghost with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, alright." Smiled Beetlejuice. and so, hand in hand, the now compleate family teleported back to Lydia's house.


	7. A Happy Ending AKA 1 Week Later

(Az's OOSR)  
It's been a week since Father came to live with us, and _boy_, has it been confusing. Dad and Father keep getting their names mixed up, but they're kinda getting it . . . Sorta. Mum _still_ won't tell me what happened _that _night (Whichever night "_that_" is), but I'm sure she will . . . Someday.

I also found out afew things about me that mum wouldn't tell me about. But that's another story.  
(End Az's OOSR)


End file.
